


The Highs of University Football

by sunfires



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Cheerleader Johnny, Established Relationship, Johnny in a cheerleading skirt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soccer Player Donghyuck, That's it that's the plot, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfires/pseuds/sunfires
Summary: “Are you forreal skipping the last party of the season?” Jaehyun looks at him like he's grown a second head.“Johnny,” Donghyuck shrugs like it's a valid enough reason for anyone.A series ofwhipped,bros before hoesandboos echo through the locker room; Donghyuck laughs along, still buzzing from the win and excited for what's about to come.“Have fun getting laid!” Ten yells out after him.“I will, loser!” he shouts back and flips them off on his way out.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	The Highs of University Football

The horn rings through the stadium to signal that the match is over. Donghyuck breaks out of his focus. The crowd erupts in cheer. Then, realization hits–they've fucking done it–and in a second his body's swallowed by a crowd of his teammates, all rushing together to hug and scream into each other's faces how _they've fucking done iiiiiiittttt_. As the scorer of the winning goal, Donghyuck gets special attention; at one point he's on Jaehyun and Jeno's shoulders, in another Yuta's planting a disgustingly wet smooch all over his face. There's too many hands and people and noise for him to know what's going on, all he feels is a smile splitting his face in half. Hyuck notices a flash of pom poms out of the corner of his eye and cranes his neck to look out for his boyfriend. Soon enough, familiar hands are around him and he's receiving another–this time a lot more welcome–kiss on the lips.

“I'm so proud,” he yells over others, rushing to get his words in before the ending ceremony starts. Johnny looks wicked when he leans into Hyuck's ear. “Skip the afterparty with me, I've got a surprise for you.” One wink and he’s gone, the team being ushered to the middle of the field. 

After all the formalities, they’re off to the lockers, excited chatter about the best passes and goals and predictions for the afterparty at Jackson's house ringing through the halls. Hyuck says he's not coming and everyone stops to give him a weird look. Now, getting shit-faced with his teammates is always a good time and Donghyuck is usually the first in line to press a beer in everyone's hands and make sure they're well on their way to a regrettable blackout, but Johnny's proposal is a lot more alluring–it’s not typical of the other to hide things from him, and Hyuck’s antsy to see what’s to come .

“Are you forreal skipping the last party of the season?” Jaehyun looks at him like he's grown a second head. 

“Johnny,” Donghyuck shrugs and it sounds like a valid reason for him. 

A series of _whipped_ , _bros before hoes_ and _boo_ s echo through the locker room; Donghyuck laughs along, still buzzing from the win and high on adrenaline. 

He takes a record short time in the shower, which his teammates tease him for, but Donghyuck's brain has entered Johnny-tunnel vision. “Have fun getting laid!” Ten yells out after him. 

“I will, loser!” he shouts back and flips them off on his way out.

⚽️🥇🙌🏻🎉

When they reach Johnny's dorm, he excuses himself to the bathroom and instructs Donghyuck to sit and wait on the bed. Donghyuck's amused eyebrow raise comes automatically, as does Johnny's eyeroll of a response. “Be patient,” Johnny pats him on the butt and disappears behind the door.

A few very long and downright excruciating minutes later, Johnny steps out of the bathroom and Donghyuck's jaw drops. Now, he knows well enough from first hand experience that the older is full of surprises and that skipping the afterparty meant they're going to get busy with some testosterone and endorphin fuelled sex but not in a hundred years was he expecting this. Johnny has squeezed himself into a tiny cheerleading skirt, same color and shape as the ones the girls on his team wear at all university games. For a second, Donghyuck wonders which of his teammates has Johnny successfully robbed of their uniform and whether they'd be okay to know it's going to be covered in come sooner or later, but–it doesn't matter; he'll prepare a gift basket for whoever let this happen later. He scoots closer to the edge of the bed until he can place both feet on the floor, completely entranced by the way the hem of the skirt sways over Johnny's thick thighs. And fuck, he's even shaved for this. 

He waves Johnny over with trembling fingers. 

“You like it?” Johnny asks, a teasing edge to his voice as he swings his hips to the side. The pleats move with him and Donghyuck gets flashed by more and more skin his fingers ache to touch. He manages to tear his eyes away for a second to look up at his boyfriend's face, catching the outline of a smug smile stretching across Johnny's face. 

“I'm about to bust in my pants, Johnny,” he's breathlessly honest. 

Johnny laughs and steps closer, the giggle dying in his throat alarmingly quickly, eyes narrowing until Donghyuck starts feeling like prey. His legs spread so Johnny can step into the space between them, hands immediately drawn to the other's thighs. “Don't just yet,” he all but purrs, dragging his fingers up Donghyuck's arms at a torturously slow pace, waking up lines of currents beneath his skin. “Not before I have my way with you.” 

An awfully hard promise to make, Donghyuck thinks, cock already uncomfortable in his pants. He squeezes Johnny's thighs to anchor himself, nails pressing little crescents into the fleshy muscle. He hopes he's not drooling past his lips, though he couldn't even blame himself for it. 

“Scoot back,” Johnny presses down on his shoulders and Donghyuck goes. His back hits the pillows and Johnny climbs on the bed after him, movements slow and hypnotizing in their cat-likeness. “You were so hot on the field,” he's top of Donghyuck on all fours when his lips connect with Donghyuck's jaw, wet and sloppy and so, so fucking good. Donghyuck's hands slip under his skirt immediately, gripping onto the dip below Johnny's cheeks, terrified to reach higher up to find out what is (or isn't?) hiding underneath the skirt. Johnny seems content with it, pressing against Hyuck's fingers and continuing licking down his jawline. “Wanted to drop on my knees right then and there, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck swears he hears static in his brain. Gathering all the courage in his body, he inches his fingers higher up, discovers exposed cheek and just a flimsy bit of fabric, and _fuck him_ of course Johnny's wearing a thong. The groan he lets out is guttural. “You're gonna be the death of me, Johnny Suh.” 

Johnny grins against Hyuck's neck, teeth nibbling over his jugular. “'m glad it's gonna be me.”

Donghyuck sinks his fingers deeper into the flesh to pull Johnny closer and uses his strength to flip them over, feeling like a feral dog more than anything else. He sits back on his heels to get a good look at him, arms coming to wrap around the pristine white edge of Johnny's socks. “You look so fucking hot,” he breathes, taking in the view little by little. The skirt drapes pretty over Johnny's bulge but covers little else, and the uniform shirt is riding up just enough to tease Donghyuck with a sliver of skin. Johnny's lips are parted, glistening in saliva, tops of his cheeks mirroring the color. Their eyes meet and he finds Johnny's half-lidded already, blown-out pupils only darkening his gaze. “I should be taking pictures.”

“Later,” Johnny whines instantly, reaches his hand out to Donghyuck but finds him too far away. “Touch me now.” 

Donghyuck doesn't have to be told twice. He dives in for Johnny's midriff, pushes the uniform vest up as high as he can and is kissing across Johnny's abs in half of a second. He doesn't rush despite all the squirming underneath him, lets his tongue make its way over the dips and curves of meticulously worked-out muscles until he comes up higher and higher and can finally wrap his lips around a nipple. His restraint proves worth it then, Johnny's back curves up, and his moan rings out like music to his ears. Donghyuck pushes his bulge against Johnny's and sees stars for a second, warmth spreading through his shoulders and urging him on further. 

“Need more,” Johnny whines, adorable lisp coming through. “Baby, please, I wanna feel m–”

Donghyuck's lips cut him off, hungry and eager as they push Johnny deeper into the pillows, one hand coming up to wrap around his throat. His tongue slips in easily, eager to taste more, more, _more_ of Johnny as his hips roll down, pushed forward by the growing urgency in Hyuck's guts. He pulls back when he feels like he's moments away from suffocating, running a thumb over Johnny's bottom lip. “Flip over.”

They maneuver around until Johnny's on his belly, legs spread wide to make room for Hyuck, arms wrapped around a pillow in anticipation. Donghyuck's mouth waters in response. Fucking finally.

He starts with Johnny's thighs, biting the supple flesh where his nails have marked it before, sucking deep purple bruises he'll be able to admire later. He could do this for hours ( _has_ done it for hours before, thank you very much)–kiss across straining muscle and see skin bloom red, drag his lips across the delicious curve of his boyfriend's thighs until they're trembling and spread as wide as they go. But today Donghyuck is too eager, and so is Johnny–at least judging by the way his hips keep rutting against the mattress. 

Hyuck takes pity on the both of them. 

He places both hands on Johnny's hips, presses him down against the bed to stop him from moving. “Easy, baby,” Hyuck warns, no real bite to his words. 

“You're taking too long,” Johnny tries to turn his head to see him but without much luck on his side. Hyuck, however, manages to catch both the frown on his face and the pretty blush climbing from his neck to the apples of his cheeks and uses the moment to flip up Johnny's skirt and slap a hand down his ass cheek to see everything match in color. 

“I'm enjoying your little present,” he replies, smug despite his own cock crying for attention. 

“Enjoy it faster then,” Johnny's whines, petulant like the whiny pillow princess he is. 

Donghyuck hates giving in but at this point he'd only be denying himself. He doesn't bother to take off the thong, simply pulls it to the side before licking across Johnny's hole, unable to hide his smile as he feels Johnny's thighs flex under him. He spreads them wider and lays down on his front, gripping onto his boyfriend's hips as he dives in again. He makes sure to go slow, licking up from his balls to his rim, teasing around it until Johnny's twitching in neediness, ass pushing back until Donghyuck pokes his tongue past the rim. It melts Johnny for a moment, and Donghyuck keeps going, pushing deeper and deeper until it's not enough anymore and he has to pull back again, his own lips blooming red and covered in spit. 

He bites Johnny's cheek to get his attention, too lazy to get up himself. “Pass me the lube,” he orders. Donghyuck swears he can hear the roll of Johnny's eyes reverberate in the room and grins, watching Johnny stretch out to the nightstand and toss the bottle back at Hyuck without much oomph. Hyuck presses down a loud smooch right in the middle of his teeth marks just to be annoying. “Thanks, love.” 

Once his fingers are lubed up, Hyuck decides to stop wasting time because he's really not sure how long he'll be able to hold up against Johnny in a fucking cheerleading skirt. The first finger goes in quick and easy, and after a few short moments, Johnny's urging him on. He adds the second one and lays his head down on Johnny's thigh, lips brushing against the bottom of his asscheek, eyes glued to the way the pink pucker sucks in his fingers. Johnny's taking it like a champ, so Donghyuck adds a third one, curves his fingers one way and the other until he finds the spot–Johnny's sudden whimper serves as his own personal success ding and keeps Hyuck pressing in further. He reaches his free hand into his own sweats and wraps it around his aching cock. With a groan, he pushes his forehead against Johnny's ass, overwhelmed with the tingles that shock through his body after being restrained for so long. 

The sound gets Johnny's attention and he looks over his shoulder again. “No, no, no,” he drawls, getting up on his elbows. “Fuck me, I'm ready.”

Donghyuck's hands still. He's not about to say no to that, so he gets up and rushes to throw off his clothes. “On your back then.” 

He watches as Johnny turns around, fists his cock in lube until he's fully coated and sure he won't come as soon as he pushes past Johnny's rim. After getting back on the bed on his knees, he pulls Johnny closer to him by the hips until they’re flush together. The skirt's now creased and stained with precum, folding around Johnny's waist and emphasizing its pretty slope. Hyuck licks his lips and picks up one of Johnny's legs to lean it against his shoulder, running his hands along it to help him relax. “You ready?” he asks with a kiss to Johnny's ankle. 

“Please.”

He pushes in slowly, lets Johnny take his time with adjusting, peppers kisses down his calf until Johnny nods, brows furrowed and breathless. It’s a test to his own patience but he’s grown to be a selfless lover, especially when he has the privilege of fucking somebody like Johnny. When he’s ready, Hyuck moves deliberately, leans forward on his hands, pulls out slow, presses back in even slower. Holding himself back is torture but he revels in the way Johnny's eyes squeeze shut, how his back arches along with the movement and fingers reach out to hold onto Donghyuck's arm. “I'm gonna die if you don't fuck me properly, Hyuck,” Johnny gets out with his eyes still closed and Donghyuck laughs, dropping down to his elbows. 

“I'm sure you'll be just fine,” he says and leans down to suck a bruise on Johnny's neck, right arm wrapping around Johnny's thigh that hangs sandwiched between them. Donghyuck doesn't let him suffer for long; he delivers a sharp push that drives a divine gasp from Johnny's throat, then goes back to thrusting slowly. 

Call him a masochist, but Donghyuck thinks this is the best part–seeing Johnny fall apart slowly, melt beneath him, plead for more. Out of their bedroom, he's stubborn, confident and untouchable; here, Donghyuck can make him fall apart at the seams. He pushes in as deep as he can, pulls back a little to watch Johnny's face go from pleasure to need to desperation. His eyes shoot open, he whines, arches his back. Donghyuck drinks it all up like honey. The taller tries to push down against Hyuck's cock, but Hyuck has him under strong hold. His lips fall into a glossy pout to which Donghyuck gives in just a little and circles his hips. 

“Babe, please,” Johnny whines, voice barely holding together. Donghyuck reaches up to brush a strand of hair out of his face and prolong the moment by just a little. 

“Please what?” 

Johnny catches his gaze. “Fuck my brains out.” 

That Donghyuck doesn't need to be told twice. He sits back on his heels and picks up the pace, gets lost in chasing the pleasure. He presses his face against Johnny's calf, feels his other leg wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Like that, Johnny's all he feels–squeezing around his dick, wrapped around him, moans filling his ears. He watches Johnny's cock bounce against the red skirt and thanks the stars for how lucky he is. 

“I'm close,” he grunts, breath wet and hot against Johnny's skin. 

The taller just nods. “Inside, please, please.” 

And that's enough to send Donghyuck over the edge, send his hips stuttering and fingers digging into whatever skin he can reach, as he sees white and lets the aftershocks release all his come inside of Johnny. He falls on top of the other, breathless as he reaches to finally wrap his hand around Johnny's neglected cock. Then, it only takes him a few strokes to paint the red skirt with splatters of white. 

For a few moments they just breathe, waiting for their racing hearts to return back to normal. Donghyuck breaks the silence first, fingers sneaking down to play with the hem of Johnny's skirt again. “I love you.”

Johnny laughs, loud and bubbly and achingly comforting. “Right after sex doesn't count.” He turns to Donghyuck who's resting his head on Johnny's shoulder. “Especially not after I raided coach's office for a fucking skirt.” 

Donghyuck's head shoots up, “Does that mean we get to keep it?”

“You're insufferable,” he scoffs in response, wiggling his shoulder to get Donghyuck off. The younger doesn't let that dim his mood though, sliding down onto the pillow, hand reaching out to find Johnny's. 

“I'm totally sufferable! I'll keep back my comment about how that's not what you were saying five minutes ago just to prove it,” he grins and laces their fingers together, bringing them up to his face to kiss the top of Johnny's. 

“I'm gonna change,” Johnny shakes his head and slips out of the bed, taking a moment to steady himself once he's up. 

“Boo!” Hyuck yells, but keeps his gaze glued to Johnny's thighs as he steps into the bathroom.

⚽️🥇🙌🏻🎉

Minutes later, Johnny's in clean boxers and back in bed, uniform thrown in the laundry basket and a still-very-naked Donghyuck clinging around him like a koala. “Babe, you're seriously the best,” he mumbles against his chest, tiredness from the day finally settling in. “Who would have thought you'd look so hot in a skirt? I mean I did. Think about it. A lot. In the shower mostly, hand wrapped around my dick, you know the drill.”

Johnny thinks his boyfriend's about to pass out at any moment, but Hyuck won't stop talking, and his own smile grows wider and fonder. “Thank you for making my dreams come true. You're the sexiest cheerleader on the planet.” 

He leans down to plant a kiss on Donghyuck's forehead, his breathing is evening out already. “Anything for my star player.” He then pinches Hyuck's side to make sure he's awake for what he says next. “I'm expecting breakfast in bed tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> so um. I was watching the new netflix mormon crime show and drinking wine when johnny in a cheerleading skirt popped into my brain, and at that moment I knew that I have to crunch something out or else he'd starve to death along with all my other sexy wip johnny's 💔
> 
> this is also my first time writing pwp so if it sucks no it didn't! 
> 
> [twt safe space](https://twitter.com/hyuckflow3r) for johnhyuck enthusiasts 🙏🏻


End file.
